Could River Song Be Alive?
by xXSeestraXx
Summary: When the Doctor gets a distress call from someone saying they were being killed by a curly-haired psychopath with a gun, his hopes rise. Could River Song somehow be alive again? Or is it something much better... or worse? Currently adding more chapters!
1. Chapter 1

The Doctor ran through the door into the TARDIS and shut it quickly behind him. Once safely inside he leaned against the door and let out a sigh of relief. He looked up and saw Clara standing by the console.

"WHERE IS IT?!" She screamed in frustration at the collection of knobs and levers. The Doctor smiled, this was the fifth night this week the TARDIS had hidden her bedroom. Clara turned to him and was surprised to see him standing in the doorway. The Doctor pointed to a corridor which led to Clara's hidden room.

"Two lefts and a right." He said. She looked relieved. She looked back at the console with an expression like that of a two year old who got the extra gummy bear, then stomped off to her room.

The Doctor moved to the console and flipped some random switches that didn't appear to do anything.

"You really should stop doing that, one day she might get her revenge." He said teasingly to the TARDIS.

"But really you should-" He was interrupted mid-sentence by the phone ringing. He picked it up.

"Ello!" He said into it.

"DOCTOR WE NEED YOU." A voice screamed through the device. The Doctor recognized the voice. His good old TARDIS- stealing friend, Winston Churchill.

"Winsto-"

"SHE'S KILLING US ALL!"

"Who is?"

"I don't know! She's got a gun and weird hair." The doctor froze. Not possible.

"What kind of weird hair?"

"WHAT?"

"Like is it weird colors, dreadlocks-"

"I DON't KNOW, IT'S BIG AND CURLY AND ATTACHED TO A PERSON SHOOTING A GUN AT US!" The Doctor smiled. River.

"Be there in a moment Winston." He said putting the phone down. He flipped some switches, pressed some buttons, and flattened his hair.

"What's with all the noise? Where are we?" Clara appeared in the doorway, woken by the shaking TARDIS.

"England 1941."

"What's there?" The Doctor's smile grew bigger.

"Spoilers." The TARDIS lurched, coming to a stop at their destination. The Doctor ran past the stunned Clara and through the door. Outside was chaos. There were blasts coming from everywhere and bodies littered the floor. The Doctor kneeled down beside one.

"Don't worry he's just stunned." The Doctor said, half to the sleepy-eyed Clara, half to himself. He stood and walked down the hallway. Soldiers moved aside to let him through while still shooting at a figure at the end of the hallway.

"Alright alright, you got my attention. I think that's enough, don't you?" The Doctor said once he was in between the two shooting sides. The figure stopped shooting and so did the soldiers.

"Good." The figure hidden in the shadows said. The voice didn't sound quite right to the Doctor.

"River?" He said quietly. The figure stepped into the shadows. The Doctor took a step back.

"FINALLY you're here! Let's skip the mysterious part shall we? My name's Lizzy. I'm your daughter." The Doctor stood there, his mouth open, looking at the girl. She couldn't have been more than 14 years old with dark curly hair that hid part of her face and went past her soldiers. Her eyes were a striking blue and she had a pointy chin. She wore all black, black pants, boots, and a tank that showed off her tone arms. She was holding two guns, a third one and a knife were clipped to a belt she wore.

"I've been going all around looking for you. I decided I'd just skip the rest of the trip and get you to come to me." She said, snapping the Doctor out of his shock. He stood straighter, smoothed his jacket, and cleared his throat.

"So who's your… um…" He started.

"Mother?" She smiled. "I think you know who," she got a sly look on her face,"Sweetie." The Doctor went cold. No way. Not possible.

She walked towards the TARDIS. A soldier started to rise behind her, without looking she pointed her stungun at him and hit him right in between his eyes. Okay maybe it was possible…. She stood in front of the TARDIS. For a second something unreadable passed over her face. She shook her head then opened the door, the LOCKED door, and stepped inside.

The Doctor stared for a second.

"Who is that?" The Doctor jumped a little, he had forgotten Clara was there. "She knew who you were, she said something about Professor Song. Do you know her? Doctor?" The Doctor didn't answer for a second.

"I don't know." He finally said, turning to enter the TARDIS. Clara followed behind, a look of frustration on her face. Inside, Lizzy stood staring at the console. She quickly looked up when the door shut behind the TARDIS.

"Finally, you took your time." She said, a smiling forming.

"Who are you?" The Doctor said, his voice cold.

"You know you should really think about changing the whole police box disguise, its kind of old-"

"I said. Who. Are. You." Lizzy turned and looked right into his eyes.

"Who I am doesn't matter. What matters is WHY I'm here."

"Okay... so why?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Lizzy smiled. "Family reunion!"

* * *

"No no no. No. Not possible. She's dead. I SAW her die!" Lizzy watched the Doctor pace frantically around the room.

"Since when does that stop her?" She said with a smirk. The Doctor turned to her and Lizzy saw so many emotions on the time lord's face. Anger, frustration, a bit of sadness, and the smallest sliver of what looked like hope. He was so easy to read, so full of emotion. She could see so much pain, loss, happiness, and loneliness behind his pointed chin and foggy blue eyes. He was so much different then the stories she was told. She'd heard him be called a savior, a warrior, even once a murderer, but never a living thing.

The Doctor walked straight at her and stopped centimeters away. She was barely as tall as his shoulders, always been the short kid. His eyes looked straight down at her. He stood there so long that Lizzy started to get uncomfortable.

"Answer the next few questions I ask with either a yes, no, or a name." The Doctor asked.

"Is that a question?" He did nothing. "Okay... not funny."

"You know who I am?" He said, unwavering.

"Yes."

"You've been looking for me?"

"Yes."

"You find what you wanted to?"

"Yes."

"Will you leave now?" Lizzy smirked.

"Nope."

"You know River Song." Her smile faded.

"Yes."

"...She's alive?"

"Yes."

"...and she's already gone to the library?"

"Yes." The doctor stopped and put a hand to his mouth. Lizzy noticed he did this often when he was thinking.

"And... you're my daughter?"

"Yes."

"And your mother is... River?"

"Yes." The Doctor went silent. He just stared. Then a look of giddiness passed his face.

"So that means... River and I... we..." Lizzy laughed.

"Yes. Yes you do. Don't go into detail with that one." She said. The Doctor laughed.

"You're taking this a lot better than I thought you would." Lizzy said, suspicion crossing her face.

"Well you're here, and River and I haven't... you know... yet, and the only way you could be here is if we did!" The Doctor said quickly, turning and walking back to the console.

"Oh." Duh!

"So. Where is she? River. Where is she?" The Doctor said, barely containing his excitement. Lizzy hesitated. Should she tell him?

"Lizzy?" The Doctor said, his smile quivered. Lizzy looked at him. Right at him. A sad smile set on her face.

"One word. Exterminate."

* * *

The Doctor hit the console over and over again until the skin on his knuckles was almost gone. Clara stood and put a hand on his shoulder. He whipped around, anger filled his eyes. Clara jumped back in surprise, she had never seen him like this.

"Hey. It's gonna be okay. You've got a time machine yeh? Let's use it and go get her." Clara said slowly, afraid she would aggravate him even more. The Doctor seethed for a few more seconds then closed his eyes. He sighed and ran a hand through his unusually ratty hair.

"To do that I need to know where she is, Clara." He said in a surprisingly calm voice. "And I have absolutely no idea." Right, forgot about that. Clara looked to the left and saw the girl (Liza or something) standing a distance away looking at the console. The girl interested Clara. The girl's relationship with the Doctor interested her more.

"Just... think. You always find a solution at some point." Clara said the Doctor. She turned away and walked towards the girl, patting the Doctor on his shoulder as she went.

"So. You know the Doctor?" She said to the girl. The girl looked up.

"Yes." She said. Okay...

"And...?" The girl looked at Clara, shrugged, and turned back to the console.

"Well I'm Clara, and you are...?"

"Lizzy." She said without looking at Clara. Clara bit her tongue to keep from screaming at the frustratingly vague girl.

"What are you shy or something." Clara said to her. The girl stayed silent.

"You know, you barge in here acting like the king of the world and say ridiculous things about the Doctor and say that you know him, the least you could do is answer our-" Lizzy walked away and Clara stopped. She had gone to the console. She hesitantly placed her hand on it, Clara noticed how childlike her face seemed in the dim glow of the console. Lizzy ran her hands across levers and buttons. She worked her way almost all the way around it. The Doctor looked up at her as she passed. Lizzy stopped, her hand rested on a small blue and green button. She bit her lip, hand still over it. Clara stared, wondering what she was doing, but when she looked at the Doctor she saw realization hit his face.

"Wait don-!" He started.

Lizzy pressed. Nothing happened.

"LIZZY. Don't touch anything!" The Doctor said, grabbing her wrist. She shook him off.

"Hey nothing bad happened." She said with a half smirk. The Doctor stared coldly at her then looked down at the button.

"Weird. Haven't noticed this one before." He said, a confused but intrigued look filled his face.

Suddenly an image appeared on the console screen. In it there was a women. Clara recognized the lady in the picture as the crazy haired women she had met in the dream meeting. Professor River Song. She was laying on a cot and looked as if she was sleeping. Everything seemed normal except for a large dark circle on her right arm. Behind her were multicolored machines. They had long tubes sticking from the top part of their body and were entirely covered in round balls.

Daleks.

"River..." Clara turned to see the doctor looking at the screen. He looked down at Lizzy. "How did you do that?" he asked, voice unreadable.

"I- I don't know it-" she stuttered.

"HOW DID YOU DO THAT."

"I. Don't. Know. It was telling me to press it!" She screamed at him. He went silent.

"It... told you?" He said calmly.

"Yes. Wait no. Kinda sorta. I don't know. It just..." She trailed off, confused. The Doctor seemed to understand. Clara didn't. But she didn't care.

"Well we know where she is now, yeh? Let's go get her!" Clara said, hoping it would excite the Doctor. It did.

"We do! We can!" He said, the giddiness returning to his features. He moved so he was in between Lizzy and Clara and swung his arms around their shoulders.

"Let's go get my wife!" He moved quickly, flipping levers and pushing buttons. The TARDIS groaned and whirled to life and they were launched into the time vortex.

* * *

Alive. ALIVE. River Song. ALIVE. The Doctor flipped the last switch then ran to the door.

"Wait!" Annoyed he turned around to see Clara looking confused and frantic. "Shouldn't you make sure it's safe?"

"Right." The Doctor said, "I'll let you know when I get back." He saw a glimpse of a small on Clara's face before he turned and burst through the doors into... a janitor's closet. The Doctor hesitated then ran to the door of the closet and pulled. It didn't budge. He pulled out his sonic and pointed at the handle then pulled, nothing happened. He pushed. Still nothing. He tried over and over again, getting more frantic by the second, until he fell back in a heap. His heart dropped. He sat there, staring at the door, thinking of something, ANYTHING, that could get him through. He looked around for something to use. All he saw were brooms and plungers that would be to week to break through with.

"Woah." Lizzy appeared in the TARDIS doorway. Annoyance filled the Doctor.

"Yeah woah, look at where your "genius" button- pushing skills got us. For all we know River might not be behind that door! She could be on the other side of this universe!" He said. He looked at her, she looked hurt but when she saw him looking she quickly masked it.

"At least I got us SOMEWHERE. You were just pacing around the TARDIS doing nothing!" She said, just as annoyed. The Doctor stood.

"I'd hardly call a janitor's closet "somewhere"." He said quietly.

"Janitor's closet-?"

"Woah." Clara interrupted as she walked out of the TARDIS. "Where are we?"

"Janitor's closet." The Doctor said coolly, shooting a glare at Lizzy.

"Janitor's closet?" Clara asked, oddly confused. This seemed weird to the Doctor, her people had INVENTED the janitor's closet, shouldn't she know what it is?

"Yeah you know, they keep the little broom things and the plungers and the... you know." He said.

"I know what a janitor's closet looks like! But this isn't one!" She said. The Doctor went cold.

"What do you mean?"

"I _mean_, this isn't a janitor's closet, it's a cell." The Doctor stared at her.

"A cell?"

"Yeah, you know, its got metal walls and a metal door that can't be opened, and it's empty. A cell." She said. Lizzy nodded in agreement. The Doctor looked at the both of them who looked at him like he was crazy.

"A cell..."

"That's what I said." Clara said.

"I see it too." Lizzy said.

"A cell..." The Doctor repeated. "A cell..."

"Doctor?" Clara asked, slightly worried.

"A cell..." The Doctor went to the nearest wall and placed his hand on it lightly. It was cool. Like metal. He walked around the room, keeping his hand on the wall. He watched in confusion and interest as it went right through any brooms it came by.

"What is it Doctor?" Clara asked. The Doctor stopped and looked up at them. He looked at Lizzy who looked as uneasy as he suddenly felt.

"Doctor... lift up your sleeve." She said.

"What?" Clara looked at Lizzy like she was crazy. The Doctor did. On his arm was a black circle.

"Like River's." Lizzy said softly.

"Like River's... but smaller." The Doctor said, noticing the circle was a quarter of the size River's had been. He put his finger to it, when he lifted it a small black smudge came off on his finger.

"Doctor it looks like... lipstick?" Clara said, taking a closer look.

"Hallucinagenic lipstick." The Doctor said, realizing why it looked so familiar. Suddenly a searing pain appeared in his finger and his arm. He shrieked and fell to the floor.

"What? What is it?!" Clara and Lizzy dropped beside him. He was rubbing his finger hard on his jacket.

"It's a defense, to make sure the lipstick isn't removed, now stop talking and help me wipe it off!" The Doctor screamed again. Clara tore a piece of cloth from her jacket and used it to quickly wipe the lipstick from his finger. The pain in his arm lessened but still remained. He stood and brushed himself off.

"Good now-" He heard a creaking sound behind him and turned to see the door to the cell/closet being opened.

"Clara, Lizzy, stay behind me." He said in a low voice. The door opened. The Doctor's jaw dropped. The figure moved closer and took his hands. The figure pulled out magnetic handcuffs and clipped them onto his hand. Two more figures moved to do the same with Clara and Lizzy, both as equally shocked as the Doctor. The figure let go of his hands. and stood back to let the rest of the people file into the room. Two grabbed his arms. The Doctor continued to look at the person. The person stayed where they were for a second, then turned and left. A hand hit the Doctor over the side of his head. The last thing he saw before blacking out was the figure walking away, red hair swinging behind them.

* * *

Lizzy groaned as she opened her eyes. Her head felt like it was exploding. She tried to lift her hand to rub it but found she couldn't. She tried the other hand and her legs and found she couldn't move anything. She craned her neck and looked down to see she was strapped to a table. Her clothes were gone, replaced by a hospital gown.

"Doctor?" She asked quietly, fear starting to build in her. There was no response.

"Doctor?" She said louder, starting to squirm in her bindings, trying to get free.

"DOCTOR" She practically screamed, pushing as hard as she could against the straps. They didn't budge.

She stopped, breathing hard, and looked around the room. It was empty except for the table she was on. The walls, floor, and ceiling were all a light grey and the only light came from a single gravity globe above her head. The only way in or out appeared to be a section of the wall outlined by cracks.

"Doctor?" She tried one more time, but she knew the Doctor couldn't hear her. If he could then it was obvious he wasn't going to help.

A light appeared from the cracks as the section of the wall slid away to reveal a man... or at least Lizzy thought he was a man. He was tall with an even taller head and long fingers, his mouth had no lips, and had striking green eyes that were extremely wide.

"Finally you're awake. You humans sure take a while to come to. Out for a full 10 minutes!" He said, writing things down on a notepad he carried as he walked over to her. Lizzy watched him closely.

"Now I'm gonna ask you some questions. Answer them true fully, got it?" Lizzy nodded.

"Good. Do you have any life- threatening diseases, have you ever smoked, have you ever had chicken-pox, have you ever had sex, are you pregnant, does your family have a history of cancer or diabetes?"

"No, no, no, ew, no, I don't know." Lizzy said hesitantly. The notish-manish-whoknowsish thing (which Lizzy mentally started to call Nomawk) nodded and jotted more things onto his notepad. He bent over and pressed something underneath the table. Doors opened from the floor and a smalled table and a chair popped up and the floor replaced itself. Nomawk sat in the chair and swiveled (it was a swivel chair) so that he was facing the smaller table. Lizzy noticed lots of small metal instruments on the table, along with what looked like a drill, scissors, ruler, and tape. He swiveled back so he was facing Lizzy again, pressed something else under her table, and up popped a small box with a mask attached to it.

"Okay just breath normally. It's not poison." He said matter-of-factly as he took the mask and prepared to place it over Lizzy's mouth and nose. Lizzy turned her head to keep it from touching her.

"What is it?" He just put a hand on her head to steady it and made a shh sound. The mask came over Lizzy's mouth and nose and Lizzy recognized the smell immediately. nighHelp. The strongest sedative in the universe. Lizzy screamed but her screams suddenly cut off. She tried to scream again but found she couldn't, she couldn't even blink. She tried to move her legs and arms but she couldn't move them, it wasn't just the straps, she could even shake them. Nomawk sighed and took the mask off Lizzy. He turned around, grabbed some scissors, and cut a small hole over her left hip bone in the gown. He put the scissors back and grabbed a drill. He placed the drill to her hip bone. If Lizzy could do anything, her heart would have stopped.

He started the drill.

Searing pain spread throughout Lizzy's body, the eye of the storm being at her hip. She wasn't meant to feel this, she was supposed to be asleep. But the sedative hadn't worked. She couldn't move, but she was very much awake.

* * *

**End of Chapter 1! I'm working on Chapter 2 at the moment, should have the first part up by today or tomorrow. **

**Please comment and let me know how you think this is going so far. It's my first fanfic so I'm not sure how I'm doing. I'm also thinking about doing the second chapter in 1st person, do you think that would be better? Anyways let me know what you think and thanks for reading! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

_(DOCTOR)_

_HELP ME! DOCTOR! DOCTOR! NO! _Then comes the scream again, a scream full of agony and pain. Why won't they stop?! Why won't they go away?! I can't help them! I can't do anything, I can't help them!

I clutch my head, begging the screams to stop, to leave me alone. My vision is red and blurred, fading in and out of being able to see anything at all. _Help me Doctor, help me!_

"Shut up!" I scream. My head is pounding and the screams are growing more high pitched. _Doctor! _The obviously women's voice grow higher and higher. _HELP! _The voice becomes more of a girl's. The girl let's out a high pitched scream, I can't take it anymore!

"LEAVE ME ALONE I CAN'T HELP YOU." I scream and fall to the floor. I bang my head multiple times against the hard concrete. I feel something wet start to drip from my forehead and I know it's blood. But I don't stop. I WON'T stop, not until the screams are gone. I throw my head against the floor one last time. I hit it to hard and a ripple goes through my body and my vision goes black.

* * *

_(CLARA)_

"Ugh what happened?" I sit and rub my pounding head. Where are we? I look around. Grey walls, grey floor, grey ceiling, metal door. A cell. Our cell. We're still in the cell. Right. Duh.

"Doctor?" I stand and stretch my limbs, must've fallen and hit my head. Yep that explains it.

"Doctor?" I ask one more time after I don't hear an answer. I turn around and see the Doctor laying on the floor. Did he hit his head too? I bend down and notice something odd about the way he is laying. He is face-down on the ground. His hands are close to his head. Something red and sticky is underneath him. I carefully turn him over and my suspicions are confirmed. It's blood. I step backward with my hand over my mouth.

"Doctor?" Still no reply. No. He can't be. i bend down and place a hand a centimeter from his mouth and I relax. He's breathing. I look at his forehead which is bleeding badly.

"Well that certainty won't do." I say and I tear a piece of cloth off my sweater. I lift his head and wrap the "bandage" around it carefully, then set him back down. I sit next to him, turn towards the door and sigh.

"Who knew imprisonment could be so boring. Aren't there supposed to be like rocks we pick at or something? Or maybe that's Spongebob..." I close my eyes and just sit there for what seems like ages. Then I hear a low rumbling sound and my eyes open. I look around and nearly have a heart attack. The walls are getting closer. I run up to one and try to push it back, it keeps moving forwards without hesitation.

"Doctor..." The walls are moving faster now, closing in. I run back to the Doctor and shake him. He doesn't open his eyes.

"Doctor!" I scream and look back up. The walls are close, too close.

"Doctor!" I scream louder, panicking. Oh my god. I'm going to die.

"Doctor! HELP!" I scream. The walls are so close Clara has to tuck her legs in to keep them from being crushed. She moves the Doctor so his feet are facing the door and his covers less space. I know it won't save him

but it'll buy him some time. I curl up next to him and begin to cry.

"Doctor please." I sob into my arms, "Help."

* * *

_(LIZZY)_

He sets another vial of red liquid on the tray. My head hurts, my arms hurt, my legs hurt, everything hurts. I watch helplessly as he puts the drill to my knee and brace myself for another onslaught of pain.

I hear a loud crash outside the door. Nomawk looks up and turns to the door. He sets the drill on the tray and stands. He hesitates for a second then walks to the door. He opens it, looks into the corridor. Then after hesitating again, steps through it and shuts it behind him. My mind starts processing what just happened. Is it the Doctor? Am I saved? Will he come back? I tilt my head to look at the vials of red liquid he had placed on the tray. Yep. Blood. So much blood... why do they want it? Why mine? Are they in some odd Alien way killing me? Do they... Hold on. I tilted my head.

I move my head again, it, well, moved. I look down at my body, the straps that held me down before are gone now however when I try to sit up I find I can't. My body aches in every way possible and when I try to move any of my limbs, searing pain fills my body. I notice small holes throughout my hospital gown. From them seeps blood. Lots of blood. My breathing quickens.

"Doctor." I croak out, my mouth is dry and still rough from the gas. I try and move my arms again and have as much luck as I did before. The door opens and in walks the Nomawk. He looks angry as he stalks back over to his chair next to me. I tilt my head and face him. His eyes widen in surprise.

"Wow you came out of that quick! I know your probably hurting a little and are confused why you woke up here, but not the time to ask those questions! You gotta go back to sleep and sorry, but this time you won't wake up. We have enough, we don't need you anymore." He smiles and there is a hint of sympathy to his voice. What's going on? He lifts the mask back up to my face.

"Doctor." I say, my eyes getting heavy. No. Don't blackout. Not now. "Doctor." My eyes close. "Help."

* * *

_(DOCTOR)_

The screams dull and start to fade. I let out a sigh and stand up. I run a hand over my face and feel tears on my hands. I open my eyes.

Where am I?

The grey floor, walls, and ceiling of the cell has been replaced by grass, trees, and a blue sky. Wing blows softly through my hair and small birds chirp happily in the background. A bird lands on my shoulder.

_Food?_ It chirps, I laugh. Birds, always hungry.

_No. _I say and it loses interest and flies off.

"It's okay, they don't like me either." I jump and turn around to see the source of the voice. A young girl maybe five years old stands in front of me. She coughs and smiles.

"Who are you?" I ask, inching closer. She coughs again, turns around, then skips into the forest, giggling.

"Hey wait! I'm not going to hurt you!" I say, chasing after her. I here a crunch behind me and I turn around. There stands another little girl, also maybe five or six years old.

"Hey, I think I met your friend. Are you guys alone?" I ask. She looks at me like she's studying me. Something seems adult about her but I can't place it.

Suddenly she screams and collapses, clutching her stomach. I take a step forward to help her.

"NO! Get away!" She screams at me, I see blood dripping from her hands and starting to pull beneath her. I stand there, not knowing what to do (which freaks me out). She looks at me for a long moment then gets up and runs deeper into the forest, leaving a blood trail. I run after her, following the blood trail once I lost track of her. Then I notice the trail start to thin and completely disappeared. I stop and clutch my head.

"What is going on?" I whisper quietly to myself. I think about what I've just seen. Two girls. Both of them dying, one of disease another of a wound. Who were they? Think, think!

I walk deeper into the forest. After hours of nothing, I lean against a tree and close my eyes again. What am I going to do? I open my eyes and gasp. Maybe ten yards in front of me I see a person. She's not very tall, her skin is olive-colored, and on her head sits a mound of blonde curls.

"River." i say quietly. She must have heard me because she turns around and smiles.

"Hello sweetie."


End file.
